ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. Previous Winners *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omernoy *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo ---- Subzero An awesome dude nominated by Tronfan. For #Shaun is nice and (kinda) patient. He is a really good guy. He's got my vote. -- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 01:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) #He's an epic guy. He deserves it. He has a fantastic attitude. -- #He has been nice and calm these days, awesome user, I will support this one. Ben (Talk) 00:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) #Sub is pretty cool. ME!! Leave me a message 22:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) #Sub's awesome! Supercalifragilisticexpyalidocious! Timez for boomz!! 22:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) #he's really,really,really cool!!!! :) Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 00:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) #DUUUUUUUUDE. So epic. :D Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 17:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) #I love Sub as a friend and would love to see him as the Featured User. Eatle 01:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Survivefan23 #(Kill Two Aliens With One Omnitrix) 01:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sub. is. AWESOME. (judge): well, i'm convinced. MEETING ADJOURNED! Against # Comments *Wow, I feel bad for Dan. He been nominated so many times but never wins. And now he's going to lose against a guy who been here just up to Augest. Maybe in December... -- *I agree with Jon. I mean come on guys! He uses (No offence Sub) horrible grammar, came in Augest, I mean... grrrr. DON'T FREAKING SQUISH ME I'M RIGHT HERE! 01:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) **I've seen much worse grammar than Sub's, but still, I wouldn't just insult him. Roadster (Let's talk.) 12:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Batking I Batking nominate, myself. It may be a little modest, but I really deserve it being the longest editor here.(My Opinion) Well thanks anyways For #OF COURSE FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 05:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) You know what, I'm voting for Dan this time. #WHAT OMI SAID :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I kinda agree with Omi, I feel bad for Dan. He's nominated a few times, you know.... #Duncan's the longest editor here. But he's inactive... again. You got my vote anyway. Roadster (Let's talk.) 11:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) #Just because. Now stop whining, Jonathan. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 07:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *whines like crybaby* Why?! WAHH!!! WEHHHH!!!!!! -- Dan Tennyson Nominated by ET For #Duh, Stan 14 is awesome! He also contributes lots. K-K The Batking 19:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) #I feel pretty bad 4 Danny cuz me and Bat r ahead of him but even though itz not enough votez i think it still countz and anywayz Dannyz righetous! SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC) #He is an awesome and hilarious user who is nice and kind. You deserve it, bro! Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 00:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) #I've got your back, Dan! *thumbs up* Dan is an epic, shareful, and helpful user FIUOSN Talk to me 10:32, November 18, 2011 (UTC) #YES YES YES YES YES YES I'MMA SIGNIN' MAH SIGNATURE BLARGH! 15:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) #Yush, Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Against #Im only opposing since he has been bad mouthing the Earl and saying mean comments and spamming the comments on it, and was being mean to me. TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 00:56, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I think he really deserves this for December. ET |Was |Here!!! 07:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *You are late....Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *Huh? ET |Was |Here!!! 07:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *I dunno, BK got most votes already :/ Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *... Guys, is this seriously a prank? Just stop nominating me! I'll never get picked! DON'T FREAKING SQUISH ME I'M RIGHT HERE! 00:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *Dan:With that attitude you won't! Step up and try to win! Ben (Talk) 00:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *If you keep getting nominated, it means people think you deserve to win. so don't get mad if you don't, Be happy you were atleast nominated /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^]].^) 22:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *MAZTER SHUT UP! I voted Bat first because he was nominated first. NEXT MONTH WE NOMINATE DAN, AND HE'LL WIN THAT TIME.I'MMA SIGNIN' MAH SIGNATURE BLARGH! 17:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) *Um, I was saying it in a good way, like "come on! you can win!" kinda way. TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 21:44, November 18, 2011 (UTC)